Test
by Kat-Koshkova
Summary: The team takes a trip to the beach. Through out the day Kai and Tyson encounter humorous but awkward moments that tests their relationship and makes them wonder if they like each other for more than just friends. ONESHOT TysonxKai TYKA!


My second fic posted here. Hope you enjoy it. It's for the **KaiTaka / TyKa 100 Themes Art Challenge **on Deviant Art. I'm Kat-Koshkova. I'm entering it under the theme **Test**. (I didn't mention it before because I was trying to decide on what theme to enter it under. That's why the name is now Test instead of Day at the Beach)

Rated T for cursing and slight sexual references.

It focuses a lot on Kai and Tyson's thoughts which by the way is what text like _'this'_ is.

**--**

It was a steamy summer day, and the Bladebreakers were just sitting around Tyson's dojo, bored to death. Everyone was sitting in a circle in the center of the room, except Kai who was sitting against the wall behind them. The room was silent, it was still morning and they were trying to decide on what to do for the day. Finally Hilary had an idea.

"Why don't we go to the beach, it would be a perfect way to cool off."

"Hey, that actually sounds like a good idea," Kenny exclaimed. The others agreed.

"You're a genius Hilary," Max flirted. Everyone rolled their eyes except Hilary who only smirked.

"You know it."

"If you're so smart then why didn't think you think of it earlier?" Tyson said in a mocking tone.

"Bite me fat-ass, it's hot ok! And I didn't hear you coming up with any bright ideas." Hilary spat back. Tyson face was red from her first remark. He was about to say something back when Kai smartly interrupted.

"Speaking of heat Tyson tell me again why your grandfather won't get central air?" Kai asked keeping his eyes closed and back against the wall. He wasn't in the mood for their bickering. Not that he minded Tyson's voice, it was just he preferred not to hear yelling at the moment.

Tyson let out a sigh "You know him, I was lucky to get him to agree to a TV, air conditioning could take a while."

"You guys gonna get changed, or just sit here yapping?" Daichi suddenly interrupted. He had somehow already gotten into a pair of peach colored swim trunks. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Daichi how'd you get into your suit so quick?" asked Hilary.

"Yeah, I didn't even hear you leave the room?" Max added.

"He did right here ... while you were talking," Ray answered rubbing his eyes like he was trying to get an image out of his head. Everyone sweat dropped again. They got up and got dressed. Ray, wearing navy blue trunks and a gray t-shirt, and Hilary, wearing a pink bikini top with matching shorts with a pair of jean shorts over them, made some sandwiches while Tyson went to dig out some beach stuff. (Max is wearing green shorts with an orange t-shirt and Kenny is wearing his thong thing xD under his tan shorts and a white t-shirt)

"Kai can you help me with something?" Tyson called from across the house. Kai got up and went to see what he wanted. He came across quite an amusing site. Tyson, in his red trunks and yellow t-shirt, was standing on a box on his tip toes trying to reach something located on the top shelf in a closet. It was clear Tyson wouldn't be able to reach it, but it didn't stop him from trying. Kai smiled and walked over. Kai was wearing black shorts with a red t-shirt.

Tyson's body was stretched out with his tanned belly was slightly exposed. Kai could feel his cheeks trying to heat up, but he suppressed it. _'Damn why does he have to be so hot, wait did I just say that?'_ He pushed the thought aside. "Is there something you need Kinomiya?"

"What do you think? Get these down for me." Tyson exclaimed, still on the box, but no longer on his tip toes.

"What, are you too short to reach," Kai said with a smirk. He loved to tease him.

He blushed "Kai just shut up and get ... whoa!" Tyson lost his footing and began to fall. Kai without thinking rushed forward to catch him, but it backfired. Tyson fell with a thump right on top of him. They were sprawled out on the floor, Tyson's head now pressed against Kai's chest. He lifted up his head and stared into Kai's crimson eyes, Kai looked into his stormy blue ones. They didn't know what to do. They just stared at each other. _'He's so beautiful'_. They both thought simultaneously. Lost for words, their faces slowly got closer and closer. They closed their eyes, lips inches apart, both acting on pure instinct. They could feel each others warm breath. Their lips were barely touching when ...

"Tyson hurry up were about to leave!" Hilary yelled from the kitchen.

Kai snapped to his senses and pushed Tyson off, his face still red. He stood on the box and got the items Tyson was previously reaching for. Before Tyson could say anything, Kai had handed them to him and left to join the others. _'Man, what was that about, was he going to kiss me? Was I going to kiss him!_' He sighed _'I wonder if he does like me...'_

"Tyson get your fat ass out here!" Hilary yelled again.

Tyson's snapped out of his thoughts and his face turned red again, but this time out of anger. _'What is it with her, my butt's not that big! The bitch'_ He walked outside with his stuff, but the others had already started down the road. "Hey! Wait for me." he ran after them.

The team arrived at the beach and began to set things up. Kenny and Hilary put up an umbrella and put out some blankets. Everyone put their towels in various spots and began to take off excess clothes and applied their sunscreen.

Tyson, Max, and Daichi ran down to the water. Ray and Hilary lay out in the sun, while Kenny typed on his laptop. Kai sat down on his towel which was a little ways from the others and pulled out a book. Of course he couldn't actually read, he was too focused on Tyson. How his hair and skin shined in the sun. The way his muscles rippled as he ran. Kai felt himself starting to drool and quickly snapped himself out of it. He suddenly felt a sharp pain go through his foot and yelped quite loudly. Everyone rushed over to see what happened. They found Kai leaning over his foot with a red thing in his hand; he was trying to pry it off his big toe. The red thing was a crab.

"Kai what happened, you scared the hell out of us." asked Tyson. He looked down at Kai's foot. "Is that a crab?" He said with a slight laugh.

Kai growled. "What the hell do you think!" He had finally gotten it off, and rubbed his toe.

"No need to be so _crabby_ Kai." Tyson said and laughed. Everyone just gave him a blank stare. Kai's eye twitched and he chucked the crab at Tyson, hitting him in the head. "OUCH! What the ... oh shit." Tyson stared past Kai, rubbing his head with wide eyes.

"Oh shit what?" Kai asked looking in the directed Tyson was looking.

"Oh shit that." Hilary responded for them, backing away. They others followed leaving Kai and Tyson there. There were dozens of crabs crawling out of the sand in front of them.

"Kai is it just me or are they staring at us." Tyson asked worriedly.

"I wish it was just you, but they are indeed focusing their attention on us" Kai replied standing up next to Tyson. The crabs began to rush toward them in massive numbers. Kai and Tyson looked at each other and ran toward some rocks. Kai was in front. Some crabs appeared in front of them and Kai stopped suddenly. Tyson, still looking behind him slammed into Kai knocking him over and winding up once again on top of him, only this time on his back. If it wasn't for the large number of crabs surrounding them, they would have found it very awkward.

"Damn it, watch were you're going Kinomiy- ow!" The crabs began to pinch them all over. Their so called friends laughed from a distance. Tyson began punching at them in the sand like whack a moles. He wasn't very good at it. Kai got up and ran again pulling crabs off him as he did. Most of them followed leaving Tyson sitting there trying to pull off the crabs that stayed. Kai's shorts had become loose and the crabs attached to it pulled them downward until it wound up at his feet and he tripped and did a face plant in the sand with his butt in the air. _'God just kill me, wait why is there a breeze? ... shit ... '_ He rolled over and looked at his ankles just in time to see the crabs carrying away his shorts. If he wasn't now butt naked he would have found it amusing. It then hit him just where he was and the fact that he was completely naked.

"Woo Kai nice Butt!" called Max playfully making everyone else laugh. The remark got Tyson's attention and he nearly fainted at the sight of a naked Kai.

Kai glared at Max before going back to trying to find his shorts. He looked behind him just in time to see the little bastards trying to bury themselves into the sand with his shorts still in their claws. He turned himself around and on his knees leaned forward to grab his shorts back. Realizing he just gave everyone an even better shot of his ass, he turned around and stood up, another mistake. He was now fully exposed.

Tyson's jaw dropped while a crab hung from his ear like an earring. All he could think was _'OH. MY. GOD.'_

"Damn Kai you could knock someone out with that thing." Hilary called out with a laugh getting slightly horrified stares from the others.

"HILARY." Kenny exclaimed with a red face. The others just laughed.

Kai blushed madly and quickly put his shorts in front of 'him' and pulled off a few remaining crabs. '_I can't believe she just said that. She's been around Max too long ... '_ Before he could put them back on a whistle was heard from behind him from someone being towed behind a water ski. Before Kai could send the person a death glare the guy lost balance and hit the water, skimming across the water in funny looking rolls. _'Ha, asshole.'_ Kai put his shorts back on and sat down in the sand and crossed his arms over his chest. He still had a slight blush on his cheeks. He looked over toward Tyson and tilted his head slightly with confusion. '_Why is he looking at me like that, and why the hell is there a crab hanging from his ear?'_

Tyson was still staring. He noticed that Kai noticed he was staring and looked away with a red face. He pulled the rest of the crabs off of him. _'Damn, I hope he isn't suspicious and damn my ear hurts.' _Loud roars of laughter interrupted both of their thoughts and they looked toward their team mates. Ray and Max were rolling on the ground pointing at Hilary while Kenny and Daichi just stared. She obviously must have said something perverted again.

"Yeah laugh now guys, you'll regret it later." Kai threatened as he stood up and walked back over toward his towel. He was still embarrassed about what happened, though he wouldn't admit it. He sat down and pretended to read his book again. Tyson noticed his shorts were uncomfortable and walked over to the water to take a nice cool swim ...

A little while later and they were sitting around a fire eating dinner. The crabs had come back for round 2 but Kai was prepared. He had found a rather large stick and smashed them like bugs. Except these "bugs" were very good boiled. The others took Kai's warning seriously and said nothing about the previous events. There was once last crab left in their pile and both Kai and Tyson reached for it. Their hands bumped and they stared at each other. They were lost in each others eyes again. They looked away from each other. The others just watched the two wondering if they were going to finally make any moves. Tyson picked up the crab, broke a part off and handed it to Kai.

"Here, we'll share." he said.

Kai was shocked. Tyson never shares his food with anyone. Then it hit him. _'Does he like me? ... oh shit ...' _he felt a blush cross his face and took the crab. "Thanks." He ate his piece. _'This is too much, I can't believe I'm saying this, but me and him need to talk ...' _He grabbed Tyson's arm and pulled him up. "Lets walk." Tyson swallowed his crab and followed as they went behind some rocks for privacy.

"Oh my God, they're gonna do it!" Hilary exclaimed with a fangirl voice.

Ray nearly spit out his food "Hilary get your mind out of the gutter, I'm trying to eat."

"Get yours out of the gutter idiot, that's not what I meant. I think they're finally gonna confess their **_love_** for each other." Ray hmphed but nodded.

"It's about time, I hope they do" Max stated.

"It's so freakin obvious." Daichi stated taking another crab out of the pile he had next to him and biting a piece off. The others just stared.

"If he knows about it then it _is_ obvious." Kenny added and everyone sighed hoping everything worked out the best for their friends.

Over behind the rocks, Kai and Tyson sat down. The looked at each other and blushed again. Neither knew what to say. Kai had dragged them over here, but now he was feeling very awkward. Tyson could sense it and turned himself toward Kai and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Kai, I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to answer honestly," he took a deep breath, "Doyoulikeme?"

"What?" Kai asked with a deep red blush now on his cheeks. He actually understood him, but wanted to stall for time by asking him to repeat it. _'Damn it why am I acting like this, why does he have this effect on me ... Is it possible that I might actually ...'_

"I said Do. YOU. Like. ME." Tyson said more slowly interrupting Kai's thought.

Kai composed himself a little and sighed. "No Tyson I don't _like_ you," He looked deep into Tyson's blue eyes, "I **love** you."

Tyson just stared. He couldn't believe it, Kai didn't just like him, he loved him. He felt his eyes tear a little. "I love you too."

He put his hands around Kai's waist and pulled him closer. Kai blushed but didn't protest, he was shocked by Tyson's words. He shakily put his hands on Tyson's shoulders as their faces got closer. They were now only inches apart and this time there was nothing to stop them. They closed their eyes as their lips lightly touched before pressing against each other harder. They both let out harsh sighs as Kai's arms snaked around Tyson's neck and Tyson pulled Kai closer. Their kiss deepened as they began to nip at each others lips, Kai parted his lips slightly to allow Tyson to explore the wet interior. Kai tilted his head more. Tyson used his tongue to explore the inside of Kai's mouth playing with his tongue and running his own along Kai's back teeth. Kai let out a deep moan before regaining some control and wrapping his own tongue around Tyson's. They battled for dominance moaning. Kai's hands ran up and down Tyson's bare chest and Tyson's hands felt along the curves of Kai's bare back. But soon the need for air became to great and they had to break apart. Kai rested his forehead against Tyson's and the stared into each others eyes once again. Red met blue.

"I've waited so long for this," Kai stated. "I really do love you, _Tyson_." Kai rested his head on Tyson's shoulder.

"Me too, I love you Kai." Tyson said with a smile pulling Kai into a tight embrace.

All of a sudden Kai felt a sharp pinch on his butt and yelped. He glared at Tyson. "Pervert."

"It wasn't me I swear!" Tyson stated confused yet amused. A crab crawled out from behind Kai and they both laughed. Kai picked it up and chucked it toward the sea before resting back in Tyson's arms.

"Ouch!" Kai felt another pinch and looked behind him for another crab only to find Tyson's hand.

"Hehe, couldn't resist." Tyson said with a mischievous smirk. Kai glared at him before pulling him into another kiss ...

--

OMGs CRABS Dx. I know it's random and not accurate as far as crab behavior but it's meant to be funny so laugh -commands-

Anyway reviews are good. And if you like it, then fav. it, it makes me h.a.p.p.y. x3

-_** Lunar-Ph0enix**_


End file.
